


Coming Home

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Her own home kept getting further away.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Helping the Skrulls find a new home was a lot of work. There was plenty of danger out there, and many misconceptions to clear - sometimes with words, a lot of times with punching. It was fun, actually. Carol loved it.

The problem was, it meant that she was always busy. Something always came up. And it felt like her own home kept getting further away.

It took years until she found the time to go back for a visit. But she knew she'd still be welcome.

When she finally landed on the Rambeaus' backyard again, Maria's smile proved her right.


End file.
